Beyond the Memories
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Cita-cita saat dunia masih begitu berwarna di matanya begitu berbeda dengan cita-citanya sekarang. Namun dia tidak menyesalinya. Karena apapun cita-citanya, itu hanya dipersembahkan untuk satu orang.


Saat Mikasa Ackerman masih berusia belia, dunianya terdiri atas bunga berbagai warna dan keajaiban alam, cita-citanya cukup sederhana; menikah dan membangun rumah tangga yang indah seperti yang dibangun oleh orangtuanya. Tinggal di rumah kecil yang asri dan hijau, menjadi ibu rumah tangga dan mengurus suami dan anak-anaknya.

Namun saat waktu mulai berjalan, sisi hitam, putih, dan abu-abu dunia mulai dikenalnya, cita-cita itu terlupakan. Sama seperti sebutir pasir yang terhempas saat badai padang pasir terjadi. Menghilang tanpa pernah lagi terlacak keberadaannya.

Sekarang, dia sudah cukup puas dengan menggunakan jas putih, melakukan tanya jawab dengan merka yang disebut 'pasien' dan terkadang menuliskan resep bila perlu.

Hidupnya berubah. Sangat jauh berubah. Dan perubahan itu disebabkan oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu menjadi objek akan cita-cita dan pekerjaannnya. Entah itu mimpi sebagai seorang istri yang mengurus keluarga, atau kenyataan sebagai seorang psikiater yang harus mengurus mereka yang memiliki gangguan emosional.

Eren Jeager.

Itulah nama orang yang menjadi pusat hidupnya.

.

…*…

.

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki o Kyojin/Attack of Titan belongs to Isayama Hajime.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning: AU, sad story, sad ending, OOC, fiksi psikologi, miss typo(s), etc.**

Fanfiksi ini dipersembahkan kepada Noorzha Lee yang sudah dengan sangat tepat menebak aku.

 **Selamat membaca~~**

.

…*…

.

Kamar tanpa jendela. Hanya ventilasi kecil yang ada di tempat tinggi tak teraih oleh tangan. Satu-satunya akses keluar masuk kamar itu hanyalah sebuah pintu yang hampir selalu terkunci setiap saat. Ranjang besar dan meja kayu adalah satu-satunya perabot yang ada di sana. Sama sekali tak ada sentuhan pribadi di dalamnya, tidak ada foto keluarga, tidak ada buku bacaan atau komik, tidak ada komputer. Kosong. Hanya piring dan gelas plastik kosong saja yang terlihat di atas meja.

"Mikasa?"

Gadis itu tersenyum saat namanya diucapkan oleh pemuda bermata hijau dengan piyama biru muda yang tengah duduk di atas ranjang. Sang gadis berjalan mendekat, berlutut di samping ranjang dan menangkup kedua tangan pemuda itu di dalam tangannya yang lebih kecil. "Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini, Eren?"

Pemuda itu tak menjawab. Matanya yang besar dan berair memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Kemudian kembali mengarah pada sang psikiater muda yang ada di hadapannya. "Mikasa, kau … mengapa terlihat lebih tua? Apa kau sedang menyamar? Di mana _Heichou_ dan yang lain?"

"Ah …," Mikasa bergumam pelan. Tidak yakin harus mengatakan apa. "Aku tetaplah aku, Eren. Tetap Mikasa yang kau kenal dan tidak akan berubah. Dan ini seragam kerjaku. Levi sekarang sedang pergi ke luar kota, ada pekerjaan yang menunggunya di sana. Mungkin dia akan menemuimu setelah pulang nanti."

"Bagaimana dengan titannya?"

Mikasa hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Tidak ada titan di sini."

"Tapi mereka ada di luar dinding. Kita harus mengalahkan mereka. Atau mereka akan memakan kita semua!" Eren bersikeras. Meninggikan suaranya menjadi sebuah teriakan kecil. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri erat-erat. "Kita tidak bisa selamanya bersembunyi di dalam dinding ini. Harus ada seseorang yang keluar dan menghabisi mereka semua."

"Tidak ada titan, Eren."

"Mikasa, berhentilah membohongiku! Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan! Aku adalah harapan mereka. Hanya aku yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka!"

Eren mencoba menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman Mikasa, namun gadis itu menahannya. Dia tahu Eren akan mulai menggigit tangannya hingga berdarah jika dia melepaskannya. Bahkan di bawah telapak tangannya sekalipun, Mikasa masih dapat merasakan kulit tidak rata Eren yang dipenuhi oleh bekas gigitannya sendiri.

"Mikasa! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mau ada korban lagi yang jatuh!" Eren memberontak. Berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Mikasa.

"Hentikan, Eren! Hentikan!" mohon Mikasa pelan. Berkeras untuk menjaga tangan itu dalam genggamannya. "Jangan melukai dirimu sendiri lagi! Lukamu sudah banyak, Eren! Aku mohon … berhentilah …."

"Tidak akan ada apa-apa padaku. Aku bisa menyembuhkan luka ini sendiri. Aku hanya harus berubah menjadi titan dan melindungi semuanya. Melindungi umat manusia," bisik Eren dengan nada serius sekaligus putus asa. Tangannya gemetar, dan air mata menetes ke pipinya yang sedikit kotor. "Aku tidak mau … ada lagi korban yang jatuh seperti ibu …."

"Eren …."

.

…*…

.

Grisha Jeager tengah duduk di meja makannya sendirian saat Mikasa keluar dari kamar tanpa jendela. Senyum sedih ditujukan pada sosok gadis itu. Menawarinya duduk tanpa kata dan menuangkan secangkir teh untuk sang gadis.

"Bagaimana keadaan Eren?" dia membuka pembicaraan.

"Dia terlihat lebih tenang dibandingkan biasanya." Mikasa mengambil cangkir teh yang diberikan Grisha dan menangkupnya dengan kedua tangan. Membandingkannya permukaan halusnya dengan tangan penuh bekas luka Eren. "Aku memberikan _Rispedal_ padanya, tampaknya efek sampingnya membuat Eren tertidur."

Grisha mengangguk mengerti. "Semalam dia mengamuk. Aku terpaksa meminumkannya obat tidur yang kau berikan. Aku lega dia sudh lebih tenang sekarang." Saat mengatakannya, Mikasa mengamati jika Grisha menarik lengan kemejanya hingga menutupi seluruh tangan. Tampaknya Eren sempat mencakar ayahnya sendiri. "Mikasa, terima kasih atas apa yang telah kau lakukan selama ini untuk Eren. Namun itu sudah cukup."

Pembicaraan itu akan kembali terulang, Mikasa tahu. Namun dia tidak mengatakan apapun untuk membantahnya.

"Sudah banyak yang kau lakukan untuk Eren selama delapan belas tahun ini. Aku sangat senang kau benar-benar memikirkan Eren. Namun … ini sudah saatnya untuk menjalani hidupmu sendiri, Mikasa." Grisha tersenyum kecil, tampak lelah dengan hidup yang harus dijalaninya. "Saat dulu kau mengatakan kau ingin menjadi pengantin Eren, baik aku ataupun orangtuamu benar-benar merasa senang. Harapan kami terkabul tanpa harus memaksa kalian. Namun … dengan kondisi Eren yang sekarang … lupakanlah saja, Mikasa."

"Ini adalah keputusanku sendiri, Paman. Aku yang akan menanggungnya."

Grisha menggeleng tanda tidak setuju. "Jangan mengecewakan orangtuamu. Mereka pasti ingin melihat putri semata wayangnya menikah, menggunakan gaun pengantin yang indah dan tersenyum bahagia di depan altar. Mereka pasti ingin kau memiliki keluarga yang baik, membanggakan menantu mereka sebagai orang yang baik dan tepat untukmu pada orang lain. Mereka pasti … ingin segera menggendong cucu mereka, mengatakan betapa manis dan pintarnya bayi itu." Grisha memandang gadis di hadapannya dalam-dalam, mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu akan kata-katanya. "Jangan menunggu Eren, Mikasa."

"Tapi Paman … aku tidak bisa … jika bukan Eren, aku tidak bisa."

Mereka saling pandang sejenak sebelum Grisha menghela napas panjang. "Mungkin ini salahku yang telah mempertemukan kalian dulu."

Mikasa masih ingat jelas masa anak-anaknya. Tumbuh di tepi kota, dekat hutan cemara yang hijau dan segar. Di mana taman bunga dengan kelinci-kelinci kecil menyelinap di balik rumpun bunga. Sungai jernih berisi ikan-ikan kecil mengalir di belakang rumahnya. Dia dibesarkan di antara alam. Hidup dengan alam sebagai temannya.

Dia juga masih ingat saat di mana dia pertama kali memandang hijau cerah itu. Di hari mendung saat orang tuanya tak mengizinkannya untuk bermain mengejar kelinci di halaman rumah. Duduk di lantai kayu sambil memasang puzzle adalah pilihan permainannya hari itu. Bosan mendengarkan kata-kata ibunya jika teman lama mereka akan datang membawa 'teman baru' untuk Mikasa.

Gadis itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli. Banyak teman orangtuanya yang kadang berkunjung ke rumah, dan banyak juga 'teman baru' yang dijanjikan untuk sang gadis. Namun tidak ditemukannya satu pun yang bisa mengerti dirinya. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan hari mengejar kelinci dibandingkan dengan anak-anak yang tidak bosan membicarakan diri mereka sendiri.

Namun hari itu berbeda. Yang datang adalah seorang pria dengan rambut panjang dan mata dibingkai kacamata bulat. Samar-samar Mikasa mengingatnya sebagai dokter yang pernah mengobatinya saat masih kecil.

Di samping pria itu, seorang anak laki-laki berwajah masam masuk. Tampak tidak terlalu suka dengan kegiatan kunjungan yang dilakukan ayahnya. Hal pertama yang membuat Mikasa mengamati anak itu adalah pandangan matanya. Tajam dan tidak terlihat malu-malu seperti anak-anak lain yang pernah dikenalnya. Mata yang indah.

Eren Jeager. Putra tunggal Grisha Jeager, dokter anak yang cukup terkenal di kota itu. Itulah yang dikatakan orang tuanya saat memperkenalkan mereka.

Sepanjang hari, di mana Grisha bercakap-cakap dengan pasangan Ackerman, Eren duduk di hadapan Mikasa. Memandangi gadis itu memainkan puzzle dalam diam, sama sekali tidak berkomentar atau mengatakan apapun—bahkan saat Mikasa salah meletakkan keping sekalipun.

 _Anak yang aneh._ Itulah kesimpulan yang Mikasa buat untuk anak di hadapannya. Namun dia juga merasa tertarik.

Hari-hari berlalu. Seminggu dua kali, Grisha berkunjung sambil membawa Eren. Terkadang bersama seorang anak laki-laki cerdas berambut pirang yang pengobatannya sedang dia tangani, Armin Arlert. Perlahan Eren mulai membuka suara, mengatakan apa pendapatnya secara lantang. Armin akan mengoreksi hal yang salah, mengatakan fakta yang dia baca di buku. Dan Mikasa hanya akan mendengarkan sembari sesekali menimpali singkat.

Itulah yang Mikasa ingat tentang awal perkenalan dan hubungannya dengan Eren.

Yang tidak bisa Mikasa ingat dengan jelas adalah … saat pertama kali dia jatuh cinta pada anak laki-laki itu.

Mungkin saat dia pindah sekolah karena orang tuanya dipindahkan kerja di pusat kota. Tidak pernah menyangka jika dia akan menemukan hijau cerah dan biru lembut itu di antara teman-teman sekelasnya yang baru. Mimpi buruk tentang keangkuhan anak kota menghilang bersamaan dengan persahabatan yang semakin terjalin erat di antara ketiganya.

Atau bisa juga saat pertama kali dia melihat mata hijau itu meliar. Tak segan-segan memukul kakak kelas mereka yang badannya jauh lebih besar karena mereka berani mengganggu Armin. Mikasa lah orang yang terpaksa menggendong Eren yang babak belur pulang ke rumah setelah itu.

Bisa juga saat dia menemukan kehancuran dan rasa sedih yang luar biasa di mata itu. Hari di mana Carla Jeager, ibu Eren, meninggal akibat penyakit kanker yang sudah setahun menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Hari yang sama di mana dia mulai merasa jika pandangan tajam di mata Eren mulai berubah menjadi kekosongan dan imaji yang tak terbatas.

Namun dia baru akan mengetahui makna di balik mata itu di kemudian hari.

Yang jelas, sejak saat itu Mikasa mulai mengikrarkan dirinya untuk melindungi Eren. Berniat menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa membahagiakan Eren di kemudian hari dengan cita-citanya yang begitu sederhana.

Hal-hal aneh baru terjadi setelah itu. Eren mulai sering merancau tentang titan dan sebagainya. Tidak lagi menganggap ada ayahnya dan menjadikan gudang bawah tanah rumahnya sebagai tempat yang benar-benar terdengar sakral dan misterius. Pada beberapa orang, dia mulai mengubah panggilannya. Seperti pada Levi, paman Mikasa yang sering menjaga mereka jika tidak ada orang dewasa yang bisa mengawasi, Eren mulai memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _Heichou_ ' dan bersikap penuh hormat padanya. Mikasa masih tidak mengerti. Dikiranya itu hanya salah satu imajinasi Eren karena membaca komik atau akibat rasa takutnya pada Levi karena pria itu sering memukulnya jika dia mulai bersikap nakal.

Kenyataannya baru dia ketahui di usia lima belas. Saat kata-kata Eren tidak lagi masuk akal dan emosinya meledak-ledak. Psikiater yang didatangi Grisha, Hange Zoe, mengatakan jika Eren mengidap skizofrenia.

 _Skizofrenia._

Kosa kata baru. Kata-kata baru yang tidak Mikasa kenal artinya. Perlahan dia pelajari dan dalami. Hanya untuk Eren. Sementara anak laki-laki itu diharuskan untuk keluar dari sekolahnya dan menjalani terapi dan obat-obatan yang tiada henti.

Mikasa terus melanjutkan sekolah, sesekali menjenguk Eren hanya untuk mendengar rancauannya atau mengelus kepala Eren jika tiba-tiba emosi pemuda itu berubah. Berusaha menerapkan apa yang pernah dibacanya untuk membuat orang yang disukainya itu merasa lebih baik.

Gagal.

Keadaan mental Eren memburuk. Dia mulai sering melukai dirinya sejak saat itu. Menggigit tangannya hingga berdarah, atau menggigit lidahnya. Menakutkan. Tapi Mikasa tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Hange Zoe pernah sekali berkata tentang sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan Mikasa untuk membantu Eren.

Menjadi psikiater.

Mikasa menuruti saran itu. Lulus dari SMA, dia mengambil kedokteran sebagai jurusannya saat kuliah. Mengambil psikiatri sebagai spesialisasinya. Kemudian lulus menjadi seorang psikiater muda yang luar biasa. Dibantu Hange, Mikasa bekerja di rumah sakit dekat kota. Dan bukannya membuka praktek setelah jam kerjanya di rumah sakit selesai seperti kebanyakan psikiater lainnya, Mikasa menggantikan Hange menjadi dokter pribadi Eren.

Dan sekarang di sinilah dia berada.

Mikasa membuang muka, menghindari tatapan sedih yang Grisha tunjukkan untuknya. Menoleh ke kamar tanpa jendela tempat Eren berada. "Sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk hari ini. Aku pamit pergi. Besok aku akan datang lagi untuk memeriksa keadaan Eren dan membawa stok obat-obatannya yang mulai habis."

Grisha mengangguk. Tahu jika Mikasa akan melarikan diri dari permintaannya. "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasnya hari ini."

"Ya."

.

…*…

.

Pemuda pirang dengan senyum lembut menyambut Mikasa yang keluar dari kediaman Jeager. Sudah setahun Mikasa tidak bertemu dengannya, terakhir adalah saat pernikahan temannya itu dengan seorang gadis keturunan bangsawan dari Eropa. Namun Armin Arlert masih tidak berubah, tetap setenang dan seramah biasanya.

"Kalau kau datang ke sini untuk menjenguk Eren, mengapa kau tidak masuk ke dalam saja?" tanya Mikasa tanpa berbasa-basi.

Armin menggeleng kecil. "Sebenarnya itulah yang ingin aku lakukan. Namun aku tidak bisa melakukannya saat aku tiba di sini. Kupikir aku hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diriku. Tapi ternyata masih harus lebih jauh daripada itu."

Langit berwarna kelabu dengan butir-butir salju turun ke jalanan beraspal hari ini. Armin Arlert berdiri di tepi jalan tanpa menggunakan sarung tangan. Ujung-ujung jarinya terlihat begitu pucat. "Sudah berapa lama kau di sini?"

"Hampir satu jam. Bukan waktu yang lama—dibandingkan dengan waktu yang telah kau lewati."

Armin dan rasa bersalahnya. Setelah lulus SMA, pemuda itu berniat mengambil jalan yang sama dengan Mikasa. Namun keluarganya menentang. Kakeknya adalah seorang tuan tanah di seberang samudra, dan pria tua itu berharap suatu saat nanti Armin akan menjadi penerusnya. Pemikirannya sendiri yang menjebaknya dalam rasa tidak berdaya membuatnya kehilangan arah. Merasa tidak dapat menjadi sahabat yang baik bagi Eren. Tidak bisa membalas jasa temannya yang telah berulang kali menyelamatkannya di masa lalu. Tak peduli Mikasa sudah meyakinkannya jika dia sendiri saja sudah cukup.

Mikasa diam sejenak. "Bagaimana keadaan Historia?"

"Baik. Hanya sedikit _morning sick_ dan sulit bergerak saja. Bayinya perempuan. Historia berniat memberinya nama Annie."

Armin mengirimkan pesan beberapa bulan lalu tentang istrinya yang mengandung. Mikasa membalas dengan ucapakan selamat sekedarnya. Armin menjawab dengan ucapan terima kasih dan Mikasa tidak lagi membalasnya. Hubungan mereka melonggar, tidak lagi seperti beberapa tahun sebelumnya.

Kali ini giliran Armin yang mencoba membuka pembicaraan. "Dan … bagaimana dengan Eren?"

"Tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan. Dia sudah tidak terlalu sering mengamuk. Namun dia masih belum dapat lepas dari tahap penggunaan obat untuk masuk ke terapi selanjutnya."

"Begitu …"

Mikasa mencuri pandang pada teman pirangnya itu. Menunduk mengamati jalanan yang mulai tertutup putih salju. "Eren terkadang masih mengingaukanmu. Memanggilmu dan mengatakan akan melindungimu—atau sesuatu yang seperti itu."

Armin tersenyum sedih mendengarnya. Teringat akan masa lalu di mana Eren lah yang selalu menjadi orang pertama untuk melindungi dan membelanya dari para penindas di sekolah mereka. Tidak peduli jika dia hanya akan babak belur dan dihukum oleh guru karena berkelahi. "Eren … dia tidak berubah ya?"

"Eren … masih tetap Eren yang kita kenal dulu."

"Entah aku harus senang atau tidak mendengarnya."

"Eren telah menghentikan waktunya. Dia terjebak di imajinasinya dan masa lalu." Mikasa merapatkan mantel yang membalut tubuhnya dan berjalan pelan. Merasakan dingin yang ganjil bersarang di tubuhnya. Armin mengikuti beberapa langkah di belakangnya. "Dia masih ada di dunia di mana kita bertiga adalah sahabat baik yang selalu bersama. Dia ada di dunia di mana Levi adalah sosok yang begitu diidolakannya sekaligus ditakutinya. Dia ada di dunia di mana … kematian ibunya masih terlihat di depan mata."

Armin memandang langit yang keabu-abuan, membiarkan sekeping salju jatuh di hidungnya dan mengirimkan rasa dingin. "Titan ya?" gumamnya. Tersenyum sedih. "Aku penasaran, seperti apakah dunia yang selama ini dilihat oleh Eren? Seperti apakah kita di dalamnya? Teror dan pesona apa yang membuatnya tetap bertahan untuk tinggal di dunia itu?"

Mikasa tidak bisa menjawabnya. Meski dari ocehan yang selama ini didengarnya dari mulut Eren, dia tahu jawabannya. Armin yang begitu cerdas dan memikirkan keselamatan orang lain. Dia yang kuat dan dapat dibandingkan dengan seratus orang prajurit. Levi yang begitu tangguh dan tidak terkalahkan, sosok yang begitu disegani dan dihormati. Serta orang-orang lain, baik yang pernah Eren temui atau yang hanya dikenalnya lewat nama dan cerita yang dibawakan Mikasa saat menjenguknya.

Dan tentu saja sosok Eren yang diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan.

Bukan sosok anak yang selalu kalah dan babak belur saat berkelahi. Bukan sosok anak yang nilainya selalu merah di kelas. Bukan anak yang keberadaannya dilupakan oleh ayahnya selama beberapa saat setelah kematian ibunya. Bukan anak dengan label 'gagal' yang selama ini selalu diterima Eren dari lingkungannya.

"Armin …"

"Ya?"

"Terkadang aku berpikir. Mungkin sebenarnya aku ingin … bisa melihat dunia yang sama dengan Eren," Mikasa mendesahkan kata-kata itu dalam kepahitan. "Mungkin sebenarnya aku ingin hidup di dunia itu dan menjadi sosok 'Misaka' yang ada dalam kepalanya."

"Misaka …"

"Bukankah sesungguhnya aku orang yang begitu kejam?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Memandang teman laki-lakinya yang kini tingginya sama dengannya. "Aku berusaha menarik Eren dari utopia tempatnya berada. Padahal di tempat itu Eren merasa bahagia. Dan tiap kali aku memikirkannya lagi, aku bertanya-tanya … Apa memang benar segala yang kulakukan ini adalah untuk Eren? Atau aku melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri?"

Armin menepuk pundak gadis itu pelan. Tiga belas tahun sudah berlalu sejak Eren sepenuhnya terjebak dalam ilusinya sendiri. Dan mereka pun sudah banyak berubah sejak masa itu. Armin bukan lagi anak laki-laki manis yang selalu dipaksa menggunakan _dress_ saat acara sekolah. Pubertas sudah mengubahnya menjadi seorang laki-laki dewasa. Mikasa juga bukan lagi gadis dingin yang tidak peduli pada sekelilingnya kecuali hal yang berarti baginya, gadis itu sudah tumbuh menjadi sosok yang begitu tangguh sekaligus anggun dan rapuh.

Yang sama hanyalah Eren. Dia tidak pernah beranjak dewasa. Tidak pernah lepas dari usia lima belasnya. Dan apa yang ada di matanya tetaplah apa yang diketahuinya saat masih berusia lima belas tahun. Usia fisiknya boleh saja mencapai digit dua puluh delapan, tapi Eren … masih anak-anak. Mentalnya tidak pernah mengalami perkembangan yang terjadi saat pubertas. Membuatnya tetap _muda_ dan _sama_.

Jika ada satu hal lagi yang tidak berubah, maka Armin akan menyebutkan hal itu dengan tegas.

Perasaan Mikasa terhadap Eren.

"Kau masih sangat mencintai Eren ya, Mikasa?"

Gadis itu tak menjawab. Tapi Armin merasa kediaman itu adalah bentuk lain dari jawaban 'ya'. Dia tersenyum kecil. "Kau banyak berkorban untuk Eren. Kau selalu melakukan segala yang kau bisa lakukan untuknya. Sampai-sampai kau mencoba untuk melupakan semua yang orang lain katakan tentangmu demi dirinya. Mikasa … Eren benar-benar orang yang beruntung memiliki kau di sampingnya seperti ini."

"Kalau memang benar, mengapa dia tidak terbangun?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Armin mengakui. Memandang jalan di hadapan mereka lekat-lekat. Berusaha untuk menguatkan hatinya. "Yang aku tahu, dan aku yakini adalah; meskipun kini Eren ada di dunia yang berbeda dengan dunia yang kita huni ini, aku yakin dia tetap selalu memikirkanmu—sama seperti kau memikirkannya. Dia pasti akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai sosok yang berharga dan selalu menjagamu dari apapun."

Mikasa tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih, Armin."

"Sama-sama."

Hening. Mikasa menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang sebelum belokan menutupi jalan menuju rumah Eren. Halusinasi singkat menyerangnya. Memperlihatkan dua anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan yang tengah bermain dengan seekor anjing di sana sementara seorang pria mengawasi mereka sambil sesekali menggerutu.

Dia memejamkan matanya. Mencoba membayangkan gambaran itu dalam sudut pandang yang mungkin dilihat Eren dalam benaknya.

Dunia bergaya klasik dengan teknologi yang belum terlalu maju. Rumah-rumah sederhana yang berada dalam dinding-dinding raksasa setinggi lima puluh meter. Di luarnya terdapat makhluk-makhluk raksasa yang siap memangsa manusia dengan mulut besarnya—Titan.

Anjing yang ada menjelma menjadi seekor kuda gagah yang siap ditunggangi untuk berperang. Dua pemuda dan satu gadis dengan seragam dan peralatan bertempur di sekelilingnya. Menggunakan jubah hijau dengan simbol sayap monokrom—seperti yang pernah Eren ocehkan. Seorang pria mengawasi mereka sambil menggerutu, memberikan perintah dengan bahasa kasar.

Mikasa membuang muka.

Mencoba mengingat-ingat obat apa saja yang harus dibawanya di kemudian hari untuk Eren dan terapi apa lagi yang harus dicobanya.

Dia masih punya sebuah tugas. Sekarang belum waktunya untuk terjebak dalam imajinasi itu. Dia masih harus berusaha. Namun jika nanti usahanya sia-sia dan hanya akan menjadi sebuah pengorbanan yang tidak berarti, maka dia sudah tahu jalan apa yang harus diambilnya untuk kemudian hari.

"Eren, tunggu aku. Aku pasti akan selalu bersamamu. Entah di dunia ini atau di dunia yang kau lihat."

.

…END…

.

Rispedal: Obat yang biasa digunakan dalam proses penyembuhan dan terapi skizofrenia.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Ini kali pertama aku membuat EreMika, dan rasanya cukup menyenangkan. Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat kisah fluff untuk kali ini. Tapi ternyata otakku bersengkokol untuk membuat kisah galau lagi. Mungkin aku harus segera berusaha untuk ganti mood.

Maaf kalau banyak informasi yang salah, aku tidak punya terlalu banyak sumber terpercaya untuk membuat latar kisah ini. Jadi maaf kalau banyak fakta yang tidak tepat.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


End file.
